how_to_catch_a_cheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Riku helps Saki find her lost bra
'''Riku helps Saki find her lost bra '''is the eighth episode of How to Catch a Cheater. In this episode, Budo catches Asu cheating on him with Gema Taku. Characters * Yandere-Chan with eyepatch * "Riku Soma"/Kokona Haruka * "Saki Miyu"/Yandere-Chan with red eyes and no eyepatch * Riku Soma * Kyoshi Taiso (cameo) Plot As always, Yandere-Chan with eyepatch starts the episode by introducing herself, and explaining the events of the previous episode. She then asks the Kyoshi Taiso, the gym teacher, how she feels about the explosion cause by Budo in the previous episode. However, she doesn't seem to remember, saying "Are you joking with me?" Yandere-Chan with eyepatch asks if ''she's ''joking, irritated considering the fact that she always stands at the entrance. Once again, Kyoshi says "Are you joking with me?". Yandere-Chan with eyepatch leaves her, and displays the now-repaired school. She then notices the pool, and runs to it and climbs to the diving board, explaining it's the highest vantage point at the school. She asks for the cameraman to come closer, but he trips and falls into the water and drowns. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch informs the audience of the cameraman's death, and begins to explore the school for cheaters. She eventually stops in the Occult Club and happily observes the members participating in a ritual. She then goes back behind the school, and unveils the newest piece of technology on How to Catch a Cheater, the CheaterCatcher9000. While on the outside it appears as a mere cardboard box, the insides are implemented with all sorts of technology for catching cheaters. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch decides to test it in the plaza. The CheaterCatcher9000 picks up a scent in the direction of the rainbow six. She moves closer to them, and decides to use a feature of the CheaterCatcher, where the box spins in a circle and whichever it lands on is the cheater. It spins around and stops, but suddenly jerks left, stopping on "Saki Miyu" (who is really Yandere-Chan with red eyes and no eyepatch in disguise). Yandere-Chan with eyepatch intimidates Saki, attempting to make her confess that she's a cheater. However, when she asks Saki if she has a problem, Saki explains that her bra is missing. Suddenly, "Riku" (who is really Kokona in disguise) appears, volunteering to help her find her bra. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch is in shock at this new revelation, considering the fact that he committed suicide with Kokona in episode 3. She asks him how he's alive, and he summarizes the final events of Episode 3, saying that's the last thing he remembered, and suddenly he saw a bright light, and was next to the new pool. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch is still confused as to how he's still alive, despite the fact she witnessed the members of the Occult Club participating in some sort of demonic ritual, most likely implying they somehow resurrected Riku. Riku then approaches Saki, stating once again he wants to help her find her bra. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch joins him and Saki, and they begin to explore the school, searching for her missing bra. Eventually Riku finds the bra behind the school with Yandere-Chan with eyepatch. Saki approaches the two, levitating and her head hanging ominously. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch watches her skeptically. In an eerie voice, Saki thanks Riku for finding her bra, but she then says that it's the last bra he'll ever touch. Riku is confused, and Yandere-Chan with eyepatch addresses the audience, frantically explaining that her cheater senses are off the chart. Saki then somehow phases through the ground, and comes back up, revealing herself as Yandere-Chan with red eyes and no eyepatch. This implies that the Occult Club unintentionally resurrected her, as well. Riku is utterly confused and shocked at the situation. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch attempts to sway Riku towards Yandere-Chan with red eyes and no eyepatch, due to the fact Kokona is, in fact, dead. Yandere-Chan with red eyes and no eyepatch runs towards Riku, and proposes to him. He accepts, but pauses, telling her to wait. Riku phases into the ground and comes back up, revealing himself as Kokona. This implies that the Occult Club intended to revive Riku, but unintentionally revived a vengeful Kokona and a seductive Yandere-Chan with red eyes and no eyepatch. Yandere-Chan with red eyes and no eyepatch, in shock and fear, blurts out a jumble of meaningless words. Kokona says that Riku was her man, and she never should've tried to take him from her. Suddenly, the real Riku comes sprinting towards Kokona. Kokona is shocked, due to the fact she believe Riku was dead. This implies that the Occult Club intended to revive Riku; They did, but unintentionally also revived the other dead characters: a vengeful Kokona and a seductive Yandere-Chan with red eyes and no eyepatch. Kokona is lovestruck, momentarily forgetting Yandere-Chan with red eyes and no eyepatch. Yandere-Chan with red eyes and no eyepatch moves in and murders Kokona out of jealousy. Yandere-Chan with red eyes and no eyepatch abandons the school and escapes the crime scene, bidding farewell to Riku. Riku weeps over Kokona's dying figure, summarizing the events of episodes one through three and his time with her. Kokona then passes away, saying goodbye to Riku for the last time. The episode then ends. category:Episodes